Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{-8})(5^{-6}))^{-9}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((4^{-8})(5^{-6}))^{-9} = (4^{(-8)(-9)})(5^{(-6)(-9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-8})(5^{-6}))^{-9}} = 4^{72} \times 5^{54}} $